22 Marca 2008
TVP 1 05:55 Był taki dzień - 22 marca; felieton 06:00 Straż grobowa "Turkami" zwana 23'; film dokumentalny 06:25 Plebania - odc. 1048; telenowela TVP 06:45 Klan - odc. 1437; telenowela TVP 07:10 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:25 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Dotknij życia - Droga Krzyżowa odc. 7 ; cykl dokumentalny 08:40 Len; film animowany 08:55 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:25 Spotkanie z Jezusem (Miracle Maker) - txt str.777 87'; film animowany kraj prod.ROSJA, Wielka Brytania (2000) 10:55 Baranek Shaun - Obrazek, odc. 16 (Still life); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:00 Baranek Shaun - Poczęstunek, odc. 14 (Scrumping); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:15 Święty Jan Bosco, cz.2 (Mission to Love (a.k.a. Don Bosco) part 2) - txt str.777 96'; film biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2005) 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Wielkanocny stół - tradycja i współczesność 13:35 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o nornicy: Niezwyczajna zażyłość 52'; film dokumentalny 14:40 Potop - część II - txt str.777 132'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Polska (1974) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Bibliotekarz:Tajemnica włóczni (Librarian:Quest for the Spear, The) - txt str.777 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2006) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Pszczoła na plaży, odc. 49 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Bee at the beach ep. 49); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Słowo Prymasa Polski na Wielkanoc 2008 r. 20:20 Jan Paweł II (Pope John Paul II) - txt str.777 123'; film biograficzny kraj prod.Polska, Włochy, USA (2006) 22:35 Śmiertelne polowanie (Death Hunt) 93'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1981) 00:15 Żałobnik (Pallbearer, The) 93'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1996) 01:55 W pułapce (Captured) 91'; dramat kraj prod.Kanada (1998) 03:25 Był taki dzień - 22 marca; felieton 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Molly - odc. 7/13 (Molly); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska, Francja (1994) 07:00 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:25 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 07:55 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Siódmy Anioł" 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 567; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda 9.17, 9.59; magazyn 10:45 Balto (Balto) 74'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (1995) 12:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 324 Na kłopoty... rencista; serial TVP 13:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 101; serial TVP 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1498 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 937 Marcysia przesadza; telenowela TVP 15:05 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 16:00 W 80 dni dookoła świata - cz. 3/3 (Around The World In 80 Days) 90'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA, Włochy (1989) 17:40 Na wyłączność - Teresa Lipowska; wywiad 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Europa da się lubić - Uzależniona 20:05 Kabaretowa sobota w Dwójce - Babylon Tour - program Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (2); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:05 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Narzeczona dla geniusza (I. Q.) - txt str.777 91'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1994) 22:40 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Goeteborg (program dowolny solistów) 23:45 Słowo na niedzielę 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Sublokatorka (Single White Female) 103'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1992) 02:05 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Sonic X (58) - serial anim., Fr./Hol./Jap./Tajwan/USA/WIk. Brytania 06.25 Czarodziejki (32) - seria! animowany, USA 07.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Malezji - kwalifikacje 08.00 Hugo - program dla dzieci 08.45 Jak oni śpiewają - kulisy 09.15 Ewa gotuje - program kulinarny 09.45 Eureko, ja to wiem 10.45 Ara urwis - film familijny, Australia 1998, reż. Mario Andreacchio, wyk. Jamie Croft, Deborra-Lee Furness, Jason Robards, John Waters 12.45 Czarodziejki (91) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Alyssa Milano, Holly Marie Combs, Rose McGowan, Leigh Allyn Baker 13.45 Dom nie do poznania 14.45 Się kręci - program roz. 15.15 Świat według Kiepskich (281): Pułapka na myszy - serial komediowy, Polska 15.45 Żandarm na emeryturze - komedia, Francja/Włochy 1970, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Jean Lefebvre 17.45 Magia bez tajemnic - roz. 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Jaś Fasola (3) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania, wyk. Rowan Atkinson 20.00 Jak oni śpiewają - roz. 22.00 Studio LOTTO 22.30 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Prześladowca - thriller, USA 2001, reż. John Dahl, wyk. Steve Zahn, Paul Walker 01.35 Miasto zwycięzców 02.35 Nocne randki 05.30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.00 Telesklep 08.00 Motoszoł - magazyn 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 11.30 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak, Wojciech Majchrzak, Renata Dancewicz 13.20 You Can Dance - Po prostu tańcz - program rozrywkowy 14.20 Taniec z gwiazdami 7 - program rozrywkowy 14.50 Hany Potter i kamień filozoficzny - film przygodowy, USA 2001, reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson, Robbie Coltrane 18.00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Niania 6 (78): Miss Turbo - serial komediowy, Polska 20.35 Kryminalni 8 (92): Dzieciaki - serial kryminalny, Polska, wyk. Marek Włodarczyk, Maciej Zakościelny, Magdalena Schejbal, Dorota Landowska 21.40 Włoska robota - film sensacyjny, Francja/USA/Wielka Brytania 2003, reż. F. Gary Gray, wyk. Charlize Theron, Mark Wahlberg, Edward Norton, Donald Sutherland 23.55 Śliczotka z Memphis - dramat wojenny, USA/Wielka Brytania 1990, reż. Michael Caton-Jones, wyk. Matthew Modine, D.B. Sweeney, Eric Stoltz, Tate DonoVan 02.05 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:43 Pogoda; STEREO 09:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Pasja Całunu Turyńskiego; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:41 Pogoda; STEREO 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:49 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:53 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks. Mirosław Tosza - Wielka Sobota; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:37 Pogoda; STEREO 11:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:48 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Kalwaria; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Życie raz jeszcze - Miasteczko nadziei; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:42 Pogoda; STEREO 12:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Etniczne klimaty; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:54 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks. Mirosław Tosza - Wielka Sobota; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:41 Pogoda; STEREO 14:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:57 Biznes tydzień; STEREO 15:22 Po sukces do Unii; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:44 Pogoda; STEREO 15:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:55 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks. Mirosław Tosza - Wielka Sobota; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:59 Pogoda; STEREO 18:02 Mistrzostwa Europy w pływaniu - Eindhoven (Eindhoven); transmisja kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO 18:35 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:51 Debata po europejsku; STEREO 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Kalwaria; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:46 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks. Mirosław Tosza - Wielka Sobota; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:24 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:38 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:57 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:23 Serwis info; STEREO 01:48 Pogoda; STEREO 01:51 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:18 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:00 QLTURA 22.03.; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:26 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:46 Kronika Warszawska ; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:43 Pogoda; STEREO 09:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:55 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Pasja Całunu Turyńskiego; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:41 Pogoda; STEREO 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:49 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:53 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks. Mirosław Tosza - Wielka Sobota; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:37 Pogoda; STEREO 11:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:48 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Kalwaria; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Życie raz jeszcze - Miasteczko nadziei; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:42 Pogoda; STEREO 12:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Etniczne klimaty; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:54 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks. Mirosław Tosza - Wielka Sobota; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:41 Pogoda; STEREO 14:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:57 Biznes tydzień; STEREO 15:22 Po sukces do Unii; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:44 Pogoda; STEREO 15:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:55 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks. Mirosław Tosza - Wielka Sobota; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:49 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:50 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad z abpem Leszkiem Głodziem; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:59 Pogoda; STEREO 18:02 Mistrzostwa Europy w pływaniu - Eindhoven (Eindhoven); transmisja kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO 18:36 Alchemia zdrowia i urody - 22.03.; magazyn; STEREO 18:53 Wielki Tydzień w Jerozolimie - Zwycięzca; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:13 Studio reportażu - Miłość i śmierć - Jacques Brel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Kuźnia talentów - prem. 2; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:01 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Jak Feniks z popiołu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:51 Debata po europejsku; STEREO 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:52 Wiadomości sportowe - 22.03.2008 -; STEREO 21:56 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad z abpem Leszkiem Głodziem; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:08 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:11 Studio reportażu - MUZYKA ZABRZMI W KĄTACH; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Kalwaria; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:46 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks. Mirosław Tosza - Wielka Sobota; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:54 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Jak Feniks z popiołu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:24 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:38 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:57 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:23 Serwis info; STEREO 01:48 Pogoda; STEREO 01:51 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:18 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.50 Sztukateria - program kult. 06.10 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 06.35 VIP - magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy 07.00 V-Max - mag. motoryzacyjny 07.30 Gram.tv 08.00 Pokemon (221,222) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 09.00 VIP - magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy 09.30 V-Max - mag. motoryzacyjny 10.00 Gram.tv 10.30 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 11.00 Big Brother 5 - reality show 12.00 Dzień, w któtym umarł Chrystus - film historyczny, USA 1980 15.00 Anastazja - film animowany, USA 1997 17.00 Trampolina (5) - reality show 18.00 Berlin, Berlin (6) - serial komediowy, Niemcy 19.05 Idol - reality show 20.05 Romeo i Julia - dramat, USA 1996 22.35 Czyje to dziecko? Walka o małą Jessicę - film obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1993 00.35 Inaczej niż w raju - komediodramat, RFN/USA 1984 02.20 Wydarznia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.55 Run DMC: Live at Montreux - koncert 04.05 VIP - magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy 04.25 Gram.tv 04.50 V-Max - mag. motoryzacyjny 05.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 05.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1040; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 1041; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1042; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Plebania - odc. 1043; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 1044; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Gwiazdy na Święta - Ilona Łepkowska o "M jak miłość"; STEREO 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:35 Porozmawiaj z Haliną - Wielkanoc (29); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 12 - O tym, jak babcię opętał duch pani Ćwierciakiewiczowej (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc. 12 Jak do babicki ustopil duch Dobromiry Rettique); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Zwierzowiec - Miłość odc. 15; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 22 - Na południe; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Duże dzieci - 35; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 919* - Powiedzieć rodzicom; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Cała naprzód - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Polska dobrze smakuje - Wielkanocne baby państwa Bartelaków (5); cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Zacisze gwiazd - (23) zacisza braci Golców; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Wejherowskie Misterium Męki Pańskiej 45'; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Danuta Hart (Essex - Wielka Brytania); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:05 Dzika Polska - Między nami jajami; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Polska z bocznej drogi - Wielickie pisanki są słone; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Siedem życzeń - odc. 1/7* - Rademenes; serial TVP; reż.:Janusz Dymek; wyk.:Daniel Kozakiewicz, Izabella Olejnik, Bronisław Pawlik, Witold Dębicki, Renata Berger, Artur Barcis, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Jacek Romańczuk, Wanda Kwietniewska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Zawód: Prymas Polski 50'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Anna Pietraszek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Gwiazdy na Święta - Ilona Łepkowska o " M jak miłość"; STEREO 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 549; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Milusiaki - Robin jeżozwierz (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO 20:05 Słowo Prymasa Polski na Wielkanoc 2008 r.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Ranczo - odc. 16* - Lokalna rewolucja; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Gwiazdy na Święta - Feliks Falk o "Komorniku"; STEREO 21:15 Komornik 92'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Andrzej Chyra, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Kinga Preis, Grzegorz Wojdon, Jan Frycz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:50 Wielkanocny Gospel; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Duże dzieci - 35; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Gwiazdy na Święta - Ilona Łepkowska o "M jak miłość"; STEREO 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 549; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Milusiaki - Robin jeżozwierz (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 01:50 Słowo Prymasa Polski na Wielkanoc 2008 r.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 16* - Lokalna rewolucja; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Zawód: Prymas Polski 50'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Anna Pietraszek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 919* - Powiedzieć rodzicom; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Gwiazdy na Święta - Feliks Falk o "Komorniku"; STEREO 04:25 Komornik 92'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Andrzej Chyra, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Kinga Preis, Grzegorz Wojdon, Jan Frycz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:05 Trzecia tercja; magazyn hokejowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 W sportowym stylu; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Goeteborg (program dowolny par tanecznych); STEREO 09:55 Hokej na lodzie - PLH: GKS Tychy - Cracovia; STEREO 11:40 Wyścigi Superbike - GP Australii; STEREO 12:05 Gwiazdy w Miami - żeglarski Puchar Świata; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO 12:45 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo (Goallissimo) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Goeteborg (program dowolny solistów); STEREO 16:00 Sprint; STEREO 16:00 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Goeteborg (program dowolny solistów); STEREO 17:15 Sprint; STEREO 17:20 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 72 (.); magazyn sportowy kraj prod.Szwecja (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Lotos Cup 2008 - Szukamy następców Mistrza; STEREO 18:00 Mistrzostwa Europy w pływaniu - Eindhoven; transmisja; STEREO 20:05 II liga piłki nożnej - Śląsk Wrocław - Znicz Pruszków; transmisja; STEREO 22:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 22:40 Zwarcie - Tomasz Majewski - odc. 47; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Sprint; STEREO 23:10 Jeździecki PŚ - Toyota - Sygnity World Cup 2008 (1); reportaż; STEREO 00:05 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 6:00 Kumple 8:00 Uczeń Merlina (1/2) 10:00 Najdłuższy lot 12:00 Uczeń Merlina (1/2) 14:00 Panna Marple: Morderstwo na plebanii 16:00 Dzikie serca (5) 17:00 Dzikie serca (6) 18:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Obraz niewinności (6) 20:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Wąż piekielny (1) 22:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Śmierć na scenie (3) 0:00 Księga Ruth 2:00 Moja własna ojczyzna 4:00 Kumple Ale Kino! 8:00 Kręte schody 9:30 Amelia 11:40 Ludzie zza kamery: Kompozytor 12:00 Planeta małp 14:00 Bracia Newtonowie 16:10 Poirot: Pierwsze, drugie... zapnij mi obuwie 18:05 Droga do Composteli 20:00 Jedna jedyna 21:45 Niewinny człowiek 23:45 Simpatico 1:40 Przeciwnik 3:45 Nic wielkiego 3:55 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Ulica lemurów (19) 6:30 Ulica lemurów (20) 7:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (3) 7:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (4) 8:00 Małpie życie (3) 8:30 Małpie życie (4) 9:00 Ulica lemurów (19) 9:30 Ulica lemurów (20) 10:00 Król orangutanów 11:00 Życie ssaków: Roślinożercy 12:00 Dzikie zwierzęta: Słoń - szpieg w stadzie 13:00 Lwy - szpieg w stadzie 14:00 Dzikie zwierzęta: Niedźwiedzie - szpiedzy w lesie 15:00 Dzikie zwierzęta: Słoń - szpieg w stadzie 16:00 Lwy - szpieg w stadzie 17:00 Dzikie zwierzęta: Niedźwiedzie - szpiedzy w lesie 18:00 W pogoni za naturą: Kameleon 19:00 Łowca krokodyli: W poszukiwaniu superkrokodyla 20:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Nocny prześladowca 21:00 Amazonka - niezwykła rzeka 22:00 Ekstremalne zwierzęta (2) 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Uwięziony pod ziemią 0:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (3) 0:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (4) 1:00 Łowca krokodyli: W poszukiwaniu superkrokodyla 2:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Nocny prześladowca 3:00 Amazonka - niezwykła rzeka 4:00 Ekstremalne zwierzęta (2) 5:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Uwięziony pod ziemią AXN 6:00 Szczury wodne (118) 7:00 Szczury wodne (119) 8:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 (5) 9:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 (6) 10:00 Akta Dresdena (10) 11:00 Akta Dresdena (11) 12:00 Misja: Epidemia (1/20) 13:00 Misja: Epidemia (2) 14:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (1) 15:00 Szczury wodne (118) 16:00 Szczury wodne (119) 17:00 The Amazing Race 8 (7) 18:00 The Amazing Race 8 (8) 19:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (8) 20:00 Poszukiwani 3 (12) 21:00 Więzy krwi (12) 22:00 Sztorm stulecia (1/3) 23:35 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 7 (2) 0:35 Więzy krwi (12) 1:35 Sztorm stulecia (1/3) 3:10 Poszukiwani 3 (12) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Londyn - scena klubowa 6:30 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:00 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:30 Londyn - scena klubowa 8:00 Czerwony Karzeł (5) 8:40 Czerwony Karzeł (6) 9:15 Czerwony Karzeł (1) 9:50 Czerwony Karzeł (2) 10:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (46) 10:55 Życie w Hollyoaks (47) 11:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (48) 11:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (49) 12:20 Życie w Hollyoaks (50) 12:50 Czerwony Karzeł (5) 13:25 Czerwony Karzeł (6) 14:00 Czerwony Karzeł (1) 14:35 Czerwony Karzeł (2) 15:10 Doktor Who (9) 16:05 Doktor Who (10) 17:05 Doktor Who (11) 18:00 Doktor Who (12) 19:00 Statyści (4) 19:40 Historie wielkich gwiazd (3) 20:20 Biuro (4) 21:00 Każdy z każdym (5) 21:40 Graham Norton 22:20 Budząc zmarłych (7) 23:20 Budząc zmarłych (8) 0:20 Każdy z każdym (5) 0:55 Biuro (4) 1:25 Budząc zmarłych (7) 2:20 Budząc zmarłych (8) 3:15 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 4:10 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 5:10 Doktor Who (9) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Jak znaleźć męża (5) 6:50 Jak znaleźć męża (6) 7:40 Jak znaleźć męża (7) 8:30 Forsa na strychu (23) 8:55 Forsa na strychu (24) 9:20 Forsa na strychu (25) 9:45 Forsa na strychu (26) 10:10 Jak znaleźć męża (8) 11:05 Jak się nie ubierać (2) 11:55 Jak znaleźć męża (5) 12:55 Jak znaleźć męża (6) 13:55 Forsa na strychu (23) 14:20 Forsa na strychu (24) 14:45 Forsa na strychu (25) 15:10 Forsa na strychu (26) 15:35 Forsa na strychu (23) 16:00 Słodki James (6) 16:30 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (3) 17:00 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (6) 18:00 Kuchenne koszmary (5) 19:00 Tydzień bombowych strojów (3) 19:30 Tydzień bombowych strojów (4) 20:00 Obóz dla wybrednych (6) 21:00 Słodki James (6) 21:30 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (3) 22:00 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (6) 23:00 Kuchenne koszmary (5) 0:00 Tydzień bombowych strojów (3) 0:30 Tydzień bombowych strojów (4) 0:55 Obóz dla wybrednych (6) 1:45 Jak znaleźć męża (7) 2:35 Jak znaleźć męża (8) 3:30 Forsa na strychu (25) 3:55 Forsa na strychu (26) 4:20 Jak się nie ubierać (2) 5:10 Kudłaci kucharze Canal + 7:00 Minisport+ 7:10 Łapu-capu 7:25 Stan wewnętrzny 8:55 Wyścig marzeń 10:45 Taniec zmysłów 12:30 Aktualności filmowe 13:05 Dziecko Yeziny 14:05 Premiera: Cudowny świat przyrody: Ekologiczny tryb życia polatuchy (5/13) 14:35 Miłość na zamówienie 16:10 Sky Kapitan i świat jutra 18:00 Iluzjonista 19:55 Premiera: Niezły kanał (6) 20:00 Premiera: Człowiek roku 22:00 Miami Vice 0:10 Most do Terabithii 1:50 Kult 3:30 Rozpustnik 5:20 Zakochany anioł Canal + Film 7:00 Grubasem być 8:40 Punkt spotkań 9:35 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Gołębica (4/22) 10:20 Łapu-capu 10:30 Ciekawski George 11:55 Złote wrota 13:50 Łapu-capu extra 14:20 Zakochany Paryż 16:20 Siła spokoju 18:20 Irak w kawałkach 20:00 Technika w przyrodzie (1/3) 21:00 Apocalypto 23:15 Człowiek roku 1:10 Babel 3:30 Wydział spraw wewnętrznych 5:25 To przez Fidela Canal + Sport 7:00 Czerwony Kapturek: Prawdziwa historia 8:30 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 9:00 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 9:30 Piłka nożna: Serie A 10:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA Action 10:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 13:05 Piłka nożna: Premiership 13:40 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 15:45 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 16:00 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 18:15 1 na 1 18:45 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 19:00 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 21:15 Piłka nożna: Liga+ 23:30 Piłka nożna: Premiership Plus 0:15 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska 2:15 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 4:10 1 na 1: Radosław Matusiak 4:30 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 4:45 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa Cartoon Network 6:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 6:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 8:05 George prosto z drzewa 8:30 Ufolągi 8:55 Fantastyczna czwórka 9:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych 9:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych 10:10 Ben 10 10:35 Ben 10 11:00 Storm Hawks 11:25 Młodzi Tytani 11:50 Robotboy 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera 13:40 Atomówki 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 14:45 Ufolągi 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp 15:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini 15:50 Baranek Shaun 16:00 KND 60 16:50 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Storm Hawks 18:00 Scooby-Doo i legenda wampira 19:40 Scooby-Doo 20:05 Ben 10 20:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 20:55 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Szkoła kowbojów 7:45 Słone powietrze 9:15 Na krawędzi 10:50 Wspólny puls 12:15 Nasza własna gwiazda 14:00 Szybcy i wściekli 15:50 W blasku Hollywood: Jodie Foster 16:25 Rocznica 18:15 Szkoła kowbojów 20:00 Sobotnia premiera: Kwestia zaufania 21:40 Ray 0:10 Nieobecni 1:40 Miłość i ból, i ta cała cholerna reszta 3:30 Tragedia Makbeta Zone Club 6:00 Mama na pełny etat (12) 6:30 Wesele od kuchni (10) 7:00 Przewodnik po świecie (1) 7:30 Przewodnik po świecie (2) 8:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (23) 8:30 Sekrety baletu (1) 9:00 10 lat mniej (5) 9:30 10 lat mniej (6) 10:00 W imię miłości: Życie i śmierć księżnej Diany 11:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach (5) 12:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (23) 12:30 Sekrety baletu (1) 13:00 Podróże ze smakiem (6) 14:00 Zakupoholicy (10) 15:00 Pożegnanie z nadwagą (1) 15:30 Pożegnanie z nadwagą (2) 16:00 10 lat mniej (5) 16:30 10 lat mniej (6) 17:00 Oblicza sławy: Długi 18:00 Zakupoholicy (10) 19:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach (5) 20:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach (1) 21:00 Pożegnanie z nadwagą (1) 21:30 Pożegnanie z nadwagą (2) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (81) 23:00 Czego pragną kobiety (3) 23:30 Czego pragną kobiety (4) 0:00 Oblicza sławy: Długi 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (81) 2:00 Mama Gena (3) 2:30 Mama Gena (4) 3:00 Czego pragną kobiety (3) 3:30 Czego pragną kobiety (4) 4:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (2) 5:00 Ellen MacArthur: Żeglując przez niebo i piekło (5) Discovery Channel 6:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki (2) 7:00 Strefa śmierci: Strzelanina w banku 8:00 Broń przyszłości: Atak na wielką skalę 9:00 Prawdziwi motocykliści: Republika Czeska 9:30 Prawdziwi motocykliści: Belgia 10:00 Wraki - Reaktywacja (7) 10:30 Wraki - Reaktywacja (8) 11:00 Piąty bieg 11:30 Te olbrzymie silniki: Sterowce 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki (2) 13:00 Strefa śmierci: Strzelanina w banku 14:00 Broń przyszłości: Atak na wielką skalę 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Amputacja przez stalowe noski 16:00 Największe z największych: Najdłuższy podwodny rurociąg świata 17:00 Broń przyszłości: Znajdź i zniszcz! 18:00 Broń przyszłości: Ochraniacze 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Projekt Alumatub (3) 20:00 Brudna robota: Sekser 21:00 Dogonić tornado (2) 22:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (5) 22:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (6) 23:00 Brainiac (3) 0:00 Chop Shop - warsztat w Londynie: Samochód wyścigowy 1:00 Okrutni ludzie: Wielkie urojenia 2:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Kopalnie 3:00 Krakatoa (1) 5:00 Brainiac (3) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (11) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Szkła kontaktowe/Chleb/Folia aluminiowa 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (54) 8:00 Diagnoza nieznana: Skażona krew 9:00 W pogoni za pięknem: Cudotwórcy i fałszerze 10:00 Dolina tyranozaura 11:00 Jeden krok dalej (3) 11:30 Jeden krok dalej (3) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (11) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Szkła kontaktowe/Chleb/Folia aluminiowa 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (54) 14:00 Diagnoza nieznana: Skażona krew 15:00 W pogoni za pięknem: Cudotwórcy i fałszerze 16:00 Dolina tyranozaura 17:00 Jeden krok dalej (3) 17:30 Jeden krok dalej (3) 18:00 Robotica (6) 19:00 Brainiac (12) 20:00 Niezbite dowody: Chemiczna smuga 21:00 W całkowitej ciemności 22:00 Przywróceni życiu (6) 23:00 Zrozumieć kontrolerów ruchu lotniczego 0:00 Robotica (6) 1:00 Brainiac (12) 2:00 Niezbite dowody: Chemiczna smuga 3:00 W całkowitej ciemności 3:50 Przywróceni życiu (6) 4:40 Kontrowersyjne wynalazki: Wszystko dla dziecka 5:10 Zrozumieć kontrolerów ruchu lotniczego Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Pod oblężeniem: Newark 1643-46: Trzy oblężenia 7:00 Lucy Lawless przedstawia kobiety wojowniczki: Prawdziwa Mulan 8:00 Historia oręża: Pułapki 9:00 Szkoła przetrwania dla komandosów (1) 10:00 Szkoła przetrwania dla komandosów (2) 11:00 Historia oręża: Pułapki 12:00 Pod oblężeniem: Newark 1643-46: Trzy oblężenia 13:00 Lucy Lawless przedstawia kobiety wojowniczki: Prawdziwa Mulan 14:00 Historia oręża: Pułapki 15:00 Szkoła przetrwania dla komandosów (1) 16:00 Szkoła przetrwania dla komandosów (2) 17:00 Historia oręża: Pułapki 18:00 Pod oblężeniem: Newark 1643-46: Trzy oblężenia 19:00 Lucy Lawless przedstawia kobiety wojowniczki: Prawdziwa Mulan 20:00 Historia oręża: Pułapki 21:00 Szkoła przetrwania dla komandosów (1) 22:00 Szkoła przetrwania dla komandosów (2) 23:00 Historia oręża: Pułapki 0:00 Pod oblężeniem: Newark 1643-46: Trzy oblężenia 1:00 Lucy Lawless przedstawia kobiety wojowniczki: Prawdziwa Mulan 2:00 Historia oręża: Pułapki 3:00 Szkoła przetrwania dla komandosów (1) 3:55 Szkoła przetrwania dla komandosów (2) 4:45 Historia oręża: Pułapki 5:35 Największe ucieczki w historii: Ucieczka z Colditz Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Zajączkowo 6:50 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 7:00 Kim Kolwiek 7:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 7:45 Fineasz i Ferb 8:10 Hannah Montana 8:35 Nowa szkoła króla 9:00 Mała Syrenka 2: Powrót do morza 10:30 Wymiennicy 10:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 11:10 Cafe Myszka 11:30 Wskakuj! 13:15 Kacza paczka 13:40 Legenda Tarzana 14:00 Byle do przerwy 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 15:10 Goofy i inni 15:35 Cafe Myszka 16:00 Toy Story 17:35 Lilo i Stitch 18:00 Kim Kolwiek 18:20 Byle do przerwy 18:45 Klasyka Disneya 18:55 Klasyka Disneya 19:00 High School Musical 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 Pucca 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:50 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Iggy Arbuckle 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 11:55 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:30 Kino Jetix: Tego już za wiele 15:05 Pucca 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Król szamanów 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:25 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Power Rangers Time Force 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder Eurosport 8:30 Eurogole Weekend 8:45 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Eindhoven 10:15 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Eindhoven 10:30 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Eindhoven 11:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Indian Wells (USA) 13:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Mistrzostwa Świata w Göteborgu 17:00 Kolarstwo: Wyścig Mediolan - San Remo 18:15 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Eindhoven 20:00 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Eindhoven 21:00 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Eindhoven 22:15 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Mistrzostwa Świata w Göteborgu 23:30 Taniec towarzyski: Zawody w Monako 1:00 Fight Club 2:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 8:30 Formuła GP2: Wyścig w Malezji 9:45 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 10:15 Euroleague Basketball Show 10:45 Sporty ekstremalne: Zawody LG Action Sports World Tour w Dallas 11:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 12:00 Formuła GP2: Wyścig w Malezji 13:00 Karambol: Zawody European Masters w Schiltigheim 14:00 Sporty ekstremalne: Zawody LG Action Sports World Tour w Dallas 15:00 Kolarstwo: Wyścig Mediolan - San Remo 17:00 Hokej na trawie: Europejska liga hokeja 18:30 Timbersport: Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Europy w Waiblingen 19:00 Sporty ekstremalne: Zawody LG Action Sports World Tour w Dallas 20:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 20:30 Sporty ekstremalne: Zawody LG Action Sports World Tour w Dallas 21:30 Boks: Gala w Halle 23:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 23:15 Formuła GP2: Wyścig w Malezji 0:15 Wiadomości weekendowe HBO 6:00 Chłopaki 4 8:05 Marzycielka 9:35 Cinema, cinema 10:05 Mały miś polarny 2: Tajemnicza wyspa 11:25 Gol 2: Żyjąc marzeniem 13:15 Wszystko jest iluminacją 15:00 Nastolatki 16:50 Pracownik miesiąca 18:40 Premiera: Gwiezdne wrota 10 (12) 19:25 Harry Potter i Czara Ognia 22:00 Bez cenzury. Premiera: Krąg rodziców 22:50 Zły dotyk 0:15 Modliszka 1:55 Mgła 3:35 Jaskinia 5:15 Na planie HBO 2 6:00 Pani Palfrey w hotelu Claremont 7:50 Rodzina Steedów 9:40 U progu sławy 11:40 Po rozum do mrówek 13:10 Biała hrabina 15:25 Patrol 17:40 Sowie pole 19:10 Zagniewani młodociani 20:35 Ultraviolet 22:00 Stoned 23:40 Zimny jak głaz 1:05 Quo vadis 3:45 Na planie 4:15 8MM 2 HBO Comedy 10:00 Biedni arystokraci 11:25 Na dobre i złe 12:55 Magia serc 14:25 Pod jednym dachem 3 (11) 15:30 Biedni arystokraci 16:55 Na dobre i złe 18:25 Magia serc 19:55 Francuski dla początkujących 21:30 Na stojaka! (209) 22:00 Idiokracja 23:25 Ricky Bobby - Demon prędkości 1:15 Na stojaka! (209) 1:50 Cyklon 3:25 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 5:40 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. 5:45 PKF 14/47 6:00 PKF 13/48 6:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 6:25 PKF 16/56 6:40 PKF 15B/58 6:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 7:00 PKF 17A/62 7:10 PKF 15A/69 7:25 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. 7:30 PKF 16B/73 7:40 PKF 15B/74 8:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. 8:05 PKF 16B/81 8:15 PKF 5/82 8:30 Bajki 8:35 Bajki: 2 koty + 1 pies (12) 8:40 Bajki: Wędrówki Pyzy (12) 8:50 Bajki: Pomysłowy Dobromir (14) 9:00 Seans w Iluzjonie 9:15 Seans w Iluzjonie: Śluby ułańskie 10:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii 10:35 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Rycerze i rabusie: W walce z infamisem (1/7) 11:20 Rodzina do kina 11:25 Rodzina do kina: Lisiczka 12:35 Seans. Poprawka z historii 12:40 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Republika nadziei 15:15 Seans. Poprawka z historii 15:20 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Orzeł 17:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 17:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Kochajmy syrenki 18:30 Rodzina do kina 18:35 Rodzina do kina: Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa: Przygoda czwarta, czyli nieprawdopodobne skutki wagarów pospolitych, czyli powtórne spotkanie ze złodziejem tornistrów (4/9) 19:05 Rodzina do kina: Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa: Przygoda piąta, czyli tajemnicze zniknięcie Cześka Pajkerta (5/9) 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 15A/77 19:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 1/50 20:00 Seans sensacji 20:05 Seans sensacji: Życie na gorąco: Malavita (4/9) 21:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 21:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Niebieskie jak Morze Czarne 23:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Pipiwuj 23:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii 23:55 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Republika nadziei 2:35 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Jerzy Has 2:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Jerzy Has: Pętla 5:00 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Muzyczna podróż: W poszukiwaniu Beethovena: Odkrywając Eroikę 10:30 Muzyczna podróż: W poszukiwaniu Beethovena: Grając wyobraźnią 11:00 Muzyczna podróż: W poszukiwaniu: Czas i tempo 11:35 Muzyczna podróż: W poszukiwaniu Beethovena: Zapał orła 12:05 Muzyczna podróż: Robert Schumann: III symfonia Es-dur 'Reńska' op. 97 12:45 Muzyczna podróż: Robert Schumann: IV symfonia d-moll op. 120 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Gala w Salzburgu 2006 19:20 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Koncert fortepianowy D-dur KV 537 20:00 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Koncert skrzypcowy G-dur KV 216 20:30 Dzieła Wagnera, Berga i Mahlera w koncercie London Philharmonic Orchestra, dyr. Vladimir Jurowski 22:20 Gustav Mahler: V symfonia cis-moll 23:35 Kevin Kenner gra Scherzo b-moll op. 31 Fryderyka Chopina 0:00 Około północy: Indiańskie lato: Emir Kusturica i No Smoking Orchestra 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Albert Lee na żywo z New Morning, 2003 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: John Lee Hooker 5:00 Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści (22) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (22) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (10) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (26) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (21) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (21) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (45) 8:00 Noddy (15) 8:10 Krecik (3) 8:40 SamSam (16) 8:50 Rumcajs (37) 9:00 Zdjęciaki (81) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (10) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (6) 9:45 Bracia koala (56) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (46) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (16) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (4) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (4) 11:00 Noddy (14) 11:10 Krecik (2) 11:40 SamSam (15) 11:50 Rumcajs (36) 12:00 Mój mały kucyk (1) 12:25 Pingu (15) 12:30 Kacze opowieści (4) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (1) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (8) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (14) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (18) 14:00 Kacze opowieści (21) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (21) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (9) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (25) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (20) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (20) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (44) 16:00 Zdjęciaki (80) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (9) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (5) 16:45 Bracia koala (55) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (45) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (15) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (3) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (3) 18:00 Pingu (16) 18:05 Barbie i dwanaście tańczących księżniczek 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (15) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (19) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Starter 9:00 Penetratorzy 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 11:00 Date My Mom 12:00 Popcorn 12:30 Mastermix 14:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 15:00 Raperski dom Runa 16:00 Wanna Come In? 17:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 18:00 Wzgórza Hollywood 18:30 Date My Mom 19:30 Pogromcy rekordów 20:00 Włatcy móch 20:30 Slacker Cats 21:00 Zakochaj się w Tili Tequili 21:30 Synowie rzeźnika 22:00 Rob & Big 22:30 Pojedynek gwiazd 23:00 Jackass 23:30 South Park 0:00 Pięść mistrza Zen 0:30 Przerysowani 1:00 PartyZone 4:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Piramidy: Odkrycie tajemnych komnat 7:00 Tutenchamon: seks, kłamstwa i morderstwa 8:00 Sześć stopni może zmienić świat 10:00 Pirackie skarby 12:00 Cudowne bestie: Genialny gołąb 13:00 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Ptaki 13:30 Hayden Turner - twarzą w twarz z naturą: Warany 14:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Mennica 15:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Bajkowy pałac w Dubaju 16:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Superprom na Hawajach 17:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Stacja polarna na biegunie południowym 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Queen Mary 2 19:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największa zgniatarka świata 20:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Rywale Jezusa 21:00 Premiera: Za kulisami: Oblężenie Betlejem 22:00 Najświętsze miejsca Jerozolimy 23:00 W łonie matki 0:00 Tajemnicze mumie z Chin 1:00 I co wy na to? 3 (7) 1:30 I co wy na to? 3 (8) 2:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Rywale Jezusa 3:00 Za kulisami: Oblężenie Betlejem 4:00 Najświętsze miejsca Jerozolimy 5:00 W łonie matki Planete 5:45 Indie dla koneserów: Nieprzystępny raj (1/6) 6:10 Skrzydlata potęga: B-29 - latający weteran (3/10) 7:10 Walka z nowotworem (1/4) 8:05 Notatki z wyprawy: Błękitne złoto pod piaskiem pustyni (2/5) 9:05 Przyroda Ukrainy 10:05 W cieniu Nefertuma 11:05 Niezły kanał (4) 11:15 Premiera. Mała planeta: Rodziny na świecie: Tajlandia (3/18) 11:50 Rodziny na świecie: Indie (1/18) 12:25 Dahab - mekka płetwonurków 13:20 Nurkowania techniczne 14:00 Karaiby - kraina szczęśliwości (1/3) 15:00 Zapomniana nekropola 15:55 Konfucjanizm: Obyczajność - tajemnicza siła (3/4) 17:00 Scott Walker. Muzyk XXX wieku 18:45 Ród Bacardich i magia rumu 19:40 Na przekór wszystkiemu. Obrona Malty 20:35 Niezły kanał (4) 20:45 Premiera. Portrety: Franciszek Ksawery - misjonarz i święty 21:50 Premiera. Portrety: Benedykt XVI - mój Watykan 22:40 Wojna idei 23:40 Premiera. Seans Planete: Ciało po zamachu 0:40 Ciemna strona macierzyństwa 2:25 Leksykon ciąży (14/15) 3:05 Leksykon ciąży (15-ost.) 3:45 Ci niezwykli ludzie (1/7) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie: Owat (18) 7:00 Pierwsza miłość (656) 7:40 Pierwsza miłość (657) 8:20 Pierwsza miłość (658) 9:00 Pierwsza miłość (659) 9:45 Pierwsza miłość (660) 10:30 Się kręci 11:15 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu 12:00 Tylko miłość (25) 13:00 Graczykowie: Krystynka (19) 13:30 Graczykowie: Ślub (20) 14:00 Klinika samotnych serc (15) 15:00 Psie serce: Rejn (17) 16:00 TiVi Sekcja 17:00 Policjanci (8) 18:00 Halo Hans!: Operacja "Wesz" (10) 19:00 Tango z aniołem: Dzień, którego nie ma (25) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Tylko miłość (25) 21:40 Dziki (4) 22:30 Na zawsze razem 23:30 Halo Hans!: Operacja "Wesz" (10) 0:30 Psie serce: Rejn (17) 1:30 Policjanci (8) 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Oblicza Ameryki 4:00 Tylko miłość (25) 5:00 TiVi Sekcja Polsat Sport 4:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Malezji 5:10 K.O. TV Classics 6:10 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Malezji 7:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Malezji 8:10 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Malezji 8:40 Piłka ręczna kobiet 10:30 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn 12:40 Piłka nożna: Puchar Niemiec 14:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Four Challenge Cup 14:55 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Four Challenge Cup 17:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Four Challenge Cup 17:55 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Four Challenge Cup 20:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Four Challenge Cup 20:30 K.O. TV Classics 21:30 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBA w Cardiff 23:30 Boks: Gala w Nowym Jorku 1:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn 8:40 Piłka nożna: Puchar Niemiec 10:50 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Indian Wells 12:50 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Indian Wells 14:55 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 17:10 Portugol 17:55 Piłka nożna: Liga grecka 20:00 K.O. TV Classics 21:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Indian Wells 0:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:40 Przygody Huckleberry Finna 8:10 Dolina Królów 9:35 Trzej muszkieterowie 11:40 Ucieczka Logana 13:35 To było morderstwo 15:00 Parada wielkanocna 16:40 Ada 18:30 Przełomy Missouri 20:40 Classic Shorts 2007: Perfect to Begin 21:00 Pat Garrett i Billy Kid 23:10 Truskawkowe oświadczenie 0:55 Pat Garrett i Billy Kid 3:00 Dziewczyna z laską 4:40 Classic Shorts 2007: Perfect to Begin 5:00 Dolina Królów Tele 5 6:35 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (7/52) 7:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Werdykt 9:30 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 10:00 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (9/51) 10:25 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (10/51) 10:50 Buon Appetito! 3 11:50 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 12:45 Akwanauci 13:15 Władca Pierścieni 15:50 Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa "Mulatka" 17:00 Kosmiczna kasa 18:00 Tajny agent Bobby 19:45 Waleczne serca 20:00 Bat 21 21:55 Prawo pięści (3/6) 22:55 Upiorny wieczór, czyli Skibomagiel 23:50 Gorzkie gody 2:15 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Bardzo stara historia (13) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Feldmanowie, moi przyjaciele (29) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Wystawa (3) 7:00 Freakazoid 2: Herosi (6) 7:25 Friday Wear: Agroterapia (52) 7:30 Aparatka (74) 8:00 Klub Winx 3 (15) 8:30 Kelly Osbourne w Japonii (3) 8:55 Wielka płyta 9:20 Planeta rocka: Faithless (26) 9:45 Kod Lyoko 3: Tajemnica (7) 10:10 Karol do kwadratu 2: Balanga (26) 10:35 Klub Winx 3: Misja ratunkowa (16) 11:10 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (18) 11:15 Przymierzalnia 11:20 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 2 (21) 11:45 Przymierzalnia 11:50 Przymierzalnia: Darcy: Życie na farmie (2) 12:15 Przymierzalnia 12:20 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Wszystko jest względne (16) 12:45 Przymierzalnia 12:50 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (19) 12:55 Ruby Gloom: Tytuł dla kreskówki (25) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Chłopak na piątek (19) 13:45 Świat Raven: Kuzyni z farmy (21) 14:10 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Ubrana na czerwono (33) 14:35 Teledyski 15:00 Zakręceni gliniarze: Aniołki Farley'a (1) 15:25 Krewni i znajomi królika 15:50 Kod Lyoko 3: Chwilowe szaleństwo (8) 16:15 6 w pracy 5 (1) 16:40 Ruby Gloom: Rodzina czaszki (26) 17:05 Aparatka (75) 17:30 Zoey 101: Niedobra dziewczyna (17) 17:55 ZOOM 18:20 Brejk 18:30 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (13) 18:55 Brejk 19:05 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (53) 19:30 Brejk 19:40 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Hotel Tango (3) 20:00 Brejk 20:05 Świat Raven: Jak w ulu (22) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Walcz o swoje prawa (34) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Bleach (44) 21:30 Fresh Air: Frontlines: Fuel of War 21:45 Fresh Air: Race '07 - The WTCC Game 22:15 Fresh Air: Kroniki Spiderwick 22:30 Replay 22:45 Hyper Express 23:00 Game Factory: Turok 23:15 Bleach (43) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Making of: "Jestem legendą" 0:15 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Taksówki wielkich miast: Los Angeles 6:25 Śnieżny patrol: Hiszpania 6:50 Królowie koktajli: Mediolan 7:15 Domy marzeń (5) 8:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Wielka Brytania - Simon Woodroffe 8:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (11) 9:00 Wielkie projekty (8) 9:55 Ekstremalny surfing 10:50 Nowi odkrywcy: Zachodnia Afryka 11:45 Taksówki wielkich miast: Los Angeles 12:10 Śnieżny patrol: Hiszpania 12:40 Królowie koktajli: Mediolan 13:05 Domy marzeń (5) 14:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Wielka Brytania - Simon Woodroffe 14:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (11) 15:00 Wielkie projekty (8) 15:55 Ekstremalny surfing 16:50 Nowi odkrywcy: Zachodnia Afryka 17:45 Taksówki wielkich miast: Los Angeles 18:10 Śnieżny patrol: Hiszpania 18:40 Królowie koktajli: Mediolan 19:05 Domy marzeń (5) 20:00 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Wielka Brytania - Simon Woodroffe 20:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (11) 21:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Grecja 21:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Nowy Jork 22:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Żniwa na pustyni 23:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Góry Atlas 23:35 Wyszukane smaki: Woda 0:00 Królowie koktajli: Nowy Jork 0:30 Królowie koktajli: Helsinki 1:00 Miami Ink - studio tatuażu: Pięciu przyjaciół 2:00 Luksusowe rezydencje: Psy i koty 2:30 Luksusowe rezydencje: Takie życie to bajka 3:00 Hotele dla dwojga: Kapsztad 3:30 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Góry Atlas 4:00 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (4) 4:30 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (5) 5:00 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (11) 5:30 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (12) TV Puls 6:00 Władca zwierząt 2 (6/22) 7:00 Ludzie, zwierzęta i doktorzy (21) 8:00 Wolność Słowa 8:30 Program dla dzieci 9:00 Telezakupy 9:30 W domu z Jamiem (8/13) 10:00 Autostrada do nieba (85) 11:00 MacGyver (119) 12:00 Maria, matka Jezusa 14:00 Dinotopia (4/6) 16:00 Star Trek: Rozdwojenie (5) 17:00 Star Trek: Dziewczyny Mudda (6) 18:00 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 18:30 Paczka 2 (6) 19:00 Temat numer 1 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pięć osób, które spotkamy w niebie (1/2) 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tajemnice Doliny Królów 23:35 Tajemnice chwalebne 0:30 Wolność Słowa 1:00 Octava dies 1:30 Żebro Adama 2:00 Temat numer 1 2:30 MacGyver (119) 3:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:45 Portfel 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:40 Firma 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Ostatnie piętro 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 18:10 Horyzont 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:05 Bilans tygodnia 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 20:10 Prosto z Polski 20:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 23:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 23:30 Serwis informacyjny 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Supermeteo 0:10 Bilans tygodnia 0:30 Pogoda 0:35 Serwis sportowy 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Supermeteo 1:10 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 1:25 Serwis sportowy 1:30 Serwis informacyjny 1:55 Pogoda 2:00 Skrót filmowy 2:02 Supermeteo 2:10 Firma 2:30 Szkło kontaktowe 3:15 Świat reporterów 3:30 Supermeteo 3:40 Nieruchomości 4:00 Serwis sportowy 4:05 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:00 Supermeteo 5:10 Horyzont 6:00 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 6:30 Supermeteo 6:40 Maja w ogrodzie TVN 7 5:05 Policjanci z Miami (22) 6:00 Telesklep 8:00 Kobra: Druga zmiana (6-ost.) 9:05 Nash Bridges (9) 10:05 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (14) 11:10 Król i ja 12:45 Pogoda na miłość (3) 13:45 Quo vadis (1/2) 15:30 W 80 dni dookoła świata 18:25 Naga broń 20:05 Gliniarz z Beverly Hills 2 22:10 Ucieczka w noc 0:30 Krytyczna decyzja 2:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Miasto kobiet 8:40 Mamo, to ja 9:10 Kuchnia pod presją 9:40 Perfekcyjna pani domu 10:40 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (2/5) 11:30 Nigella ekspresowo 12:05 Zaklinacze wnętrz 12:35 Mój dom mnie zabija 13:05 SOS Uroda 13:35 Tori & Dean 14:05 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Tajemnice ciała (4) 15:35 Nianiu, na pomoc! (4/13) 16:30 Jak dobrze być: Will & Jada 17:00 Ślubne pogotowie 17:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 18:35 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 19:05 Babska jazda (3) 19:25 Nigella ekspresowo 20:00 Jane Austen żałuje (1/2) 21:00 66 niezapomnianych skandali (4/7) 21:30 Magiel towarzyski 22:10 Kochanki (4) 23:10 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 23:40 Babska jazda 23:55 Jak dobrze być: Will & Jada 0:25 Tori & Dean (4) 0:55 Co za tydzień 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 3:05 Szkoła randkowania 3:30 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 3:55 Notes kulinarny 4:20 Tessa w domu 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Telezakupy 7:00 Operacja Tuning 7:30 Jazda polska 8:00 Toolbox 8:30 Grand Prix na torze 9:00 Legendy PRL 2 9:30 Monster Jam 10:00 Top Gear 2006 11:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 12:00 Na każdą kieszeń 12:30 Co poszło nie tak 13:00 Motoszoł 14:00 Na osi 14:30 De Lux 2 14:45 Test 300 15:15 Turbo kamera 15:45 Gadżet Lab 16:30 Polak potrafi 17:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 17:30 Top Gear 2006 18:30 Zakup kontrolowany 5 19:30 Mechanik 20:00 Wypadek - przypadek 20:30 Na osi 21:00 Crash 21:30 Na każdą kieszeń 22:00 Gadżet Lab 22:45 Uwaga! Pirat! 23:15 De Lux 2 23:30 Polak potrafi 0:00 Turbo kamera 0:30 Co poszło nie tak 1:00 Historie motocyklowe 2:00 Test 300 2:30 Policyjne taśmy 3 3:00 Na każdą kieszeń 3:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 4:00 Operacja Tuning 4:30 Wypadek - przypadek 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:05 Ewangelia według świętego Mateusza 11:20 Morricone dyryguje Morricone 13:00 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Rondo sztuki 13:30 Edith Piaf - hymn do miłości 14:25 Magiczne drzewo: Kostka (2) 14:55 Magiczne drzewo: Kredka (3) 15:25 Jowita 17:05 A czego tu się bać? 17:50 Netrebko, Villazon, Domingo 20:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia 20:30 Kola 22:25 Więcej niż fikcja: Wspólnota marzeń 0:10 Yo-Yo Ma 1:10 Kino nocne: Powrót 3:00 Herbie Hancock, Joe Zawinul and Friedrich Gulda 4:00 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 7:00 Kochlik 7:30 Kocha, nie kocha 8:00 Parot 8:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska 13:00 Viva Movie 14:00 In & Out 15:00 Parot 15:30 Chartsurfer 17:00 O co kaman? 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Shibuya 20:00 Planet VIVA 21:00 Club Charts 22:00 Personality 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Pod oliwkami 9:55 Zasoby ludzkie 11:40 Śledź mnie! 13:20 Fort Saganne 16:25 Kobiety na skraju załamania nerwowego 18:00 Jezus 20:00 Niebezpieczne związki (1/3) 21:40 Salon filmowy - Michael Mann: Łowca 23:50 Most Kasandry 2:00 Hrabia Monte Christo 3:40 Łowca AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 12 Australia 2001 13:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 reż. Rod Hardy, Kanada/ USA 2003 14:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 20 USA 2003 15:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 2006 16:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 2006 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 12 Australia 2001 18:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 reż. Rod Hardy, Kanada/ USA 2003 19:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 20 USA 2003 20:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 2006 21:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 2006 22:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 16 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 23:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 17 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 00:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 2006 01:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 2006 02:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 16 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 03:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 17 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 AXN Sci-Fi 10:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 22 USA/Kanada 1997 11:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 1 USA/Kanada 1997 12:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 USA 2006 13:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 7 USA 2002 14:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 8 USA 2002 15:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 22 USA/Kanada 1997 16:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 1 USA/Kanada 1997 17:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 USA 2006 18:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 7 USA 2002 19:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 8 USA 2002 20:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 22 USA/Kanada 1997 21:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 1 USA/Kanada 1997 22:00 Pasterz - film SF reż. Peter Hayman, wyk. C. Thomas Howell, Roddy Piper, Heidi von Palleske, Mackenzie Gray USA 1999 23:40 Notatnik śmierci - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 13 reż. Tetsuro Araki, Japonia 2006 00:15 Notatnik śmierci - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 14 reż. Tetsuro Araki, Japonia 2006 01:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 7 USA 2002 02:00 Pasterz - film SF reż. Peter Hayman, wyk. C. Thomas Howell, Roddy Piper, Heidi von Palleske, Mackenzie Gray USA 1999 03:40 Notatnik śmierci - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 13 reż. Tetsuro Araki, Japonia 2006 04:15 Notatnik śmierci - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 14 reż. Tetsuro Araki, Japonia 2006 04:50 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 8 USA 2002 05:50 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 (emisja w nocy z soboty na niedzielę) USA 2006 Cinemax 2 06:00 Choke Canyon - film sensacyjny reż. Charles Bail, wyk. Stephen Collins, Janet Julian, Bo Svenson, Lance Henriksen USA 1986 07:35 Siostra Mary - dramat obyczajowy reż. Marshall Brickman, wyk. Diane Keaton, Brian Benben, Wallace Langham, Laura San Giacomo USA 2001 09:05 Wróć do mnie - komediodramat reż. Bonnie Hunt, wyk. David Duchovny, Minnie Driver, Carroll O'Connor, Robert Loggia USA 2000 11:00 Aby cię nie zapomnieć - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mariantonia Avati, wyk. Anita Caprioli, Francesca Antonelli, Ettore Bassi, Luca Biagini Włochy 2006 12:40 Wolna strefa - dramat obyczajowy reż. Christophe Malavoy, wyk. Jean-Paul Roussillon, Lionel Abelanski, Olga Grumberg, Elisa Tovati Francja 2007 14:25 Portret damy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jane Campion, wyk. Nicole Kidman, John Malkovich, Barbara Hershey, Viggo Mortensen USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1996 16:50 Siostra Mary - dramat obyczajowy reż. Marshall Brickman, wyk. Diane Keaton, Brian Benben, Wallace Langham, Laura San Giacomo USA 2001 18:20 Etxebestowie w opałach - komedia reż. Asier Altuna, Telmo Esnal, wyk. Ramón Aguirre, Elena Irureta, Paco Sagárzazu, Iban Garate Hiszpania 2005 20:00 Najlepsze z najlepszych Dzień Szakala - thriller reż. Fred Zinnemann, wyk. Edward Fox, Michel Lonsdale, Cyril Cusack, Eric Porter Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 1973 22:25 Sybil - dramat obyczajowy reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Jessica Lange, Tammy Blanchard, Joey Campbell, David Flemming USA 2007 23:55 Mistrzowie horroru 2 - serial grozy odc. 11 reż. Tobe Hooper, Kanada/USA 2005 00:55 Gorączka sobotniej nocy - film muzyczny reż. John Badham, wyk. John Travolta, Karen Lynn Gorney, Joseph Cali, Barry Miller, Donna Pescow, Bruce Ornstein, Paul Pape USA 1977 02:55 Kalifornia - thriller reż. Dominic Sena, wyk. Brad Pitt, David Duchovny, Juliette Lewis, Michelle Forbes USA 1993 04:50 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: 10 filmów z Hugh Grantem - magazyn filmowy 05:15 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Joaquin Phoenix - magazyn filmowy (emisja w nocy z soboty na niedzielę) Comedy Central 06:00 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 108 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 06:30 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 109 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 07:00 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 110 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 07:25 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 111 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 08:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 417 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 418 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 419 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 09:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 324 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 325 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 326 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 307 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 10:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 308 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 11:20 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 105 USA 2001 11:45 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 106 USA 2001 12:10 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 107 USA 2001 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 420 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 421 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 327 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 401 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 309 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 310 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 311 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:35 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 108 USA 2001 16:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 109 USA 2001 16:30 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 205 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 16:55 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 206 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 17:20 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 207 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 17:50 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial odc. 115 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 18:15 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial odc. 116 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 18:40 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial odc. 117 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 19:10 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial odc. 118 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 19:35 IT Crowd: Technicy - Magicy - serial odc. 204 reż. Ben Fuller, Graham Linehan, Wlk. Brytania 2006 20:00 IT Crowd: Technicy - Magicy - serial odc. 205 reż. Ben Fuller, Graham Linehan, Wlk. Brytania 2006 20:30 IT Crowd: Technicy - Magicy - serial odc. 206 reż. Ben Fuller, Graham Linehan, Wlk. Brytania 2006 21:00 Bez skazy - komedia reż. Joel Schumacher, wyk. Robert De Niro, Philip Seymour Hoffman, Barry Miller, Chris Bauer USA 1999 22:45 South Park - serial animowany odc. 801 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:15 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 101 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 802 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 South Park - serial animowany odc. 803 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:30 Rwanie - serial odc. 107 Wlk. Brytania 2006 01:00 Rwanie - serial odc. 108 Wlk. Brytania 2006 01:25 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 110 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 01:50 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 111 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 02:15 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 112 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 02:40 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 101 03:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 207 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:30 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 301 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 04:00 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 302 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 04:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 609 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 04:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 610 i 611 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 Fox Life 08:10 America's Next Top Model 2 - reality show odc. 7, Dziewczyna uznana za hipokrytkę 09:10 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 9, Wybuchowy naszyjnik reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 10:00 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 21, Tajemniczy intruz USA 2003 11:00 Will i Grace 7 - serial komediowy odc. 23, Przyjaciele z korzyściami cz. 1 USA 1998 11:30 Will i Grace 7 - serial komediowy odc. 24, Przeszłość powraca cz. 2 USA 1998 12:00 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 7 12:55 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 16, Świat miłości cz. 1 USA 2000 13:45 Fuks - serial odc. 12, Niezwłoczna pomoc reż. Laurie McCarthy, Gwendolyn M. Parker i inni, USA 2006 14:35 America's Next Top Model 2 - reality show odc. 8, Dziewczyna z niepowtarzalnym stylem 15:30 Gotowe na wszystko 4 - serial komediowy odc. 7, Nie osądzaj książki po okładce reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 16:25 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 3, Sztuka separacji USA 2007 17:20 Zaklinacz dusz 2 - serial komediowy odc. 2, Miłość nie umiera nigdy USA 2005 18:15 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 22, Strata to nie wszystko reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 19:10 Hope i Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 5, Miłość i zęby USA 2003 19:35 Hope i Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 6, Randka w Halloween USA 2003 20:05 Zaklinacz dusz 2 - serial komediowy odc. 3, Utopione życia USA 2005 21:00 America's Next Top Model 2 - reality show odc. 9, Dziewczyna, która boi się węży 21:55 Chirurdzy 4 - serial obyczajowy odc. 4, Sedno problemu USA 2005 22:45 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 17, Świat miłości cz. 2 USA 2000 23:40 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 18, Tom Dooley USA 2000 00:35 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 8, part 1 01:35 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 8, part 2 02:25 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 23, Kid Rock Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Balonowy piknik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 08:05 Dania w pół godziny: Meksykańska lazania - magazyn kulinarny odc. 49 08:30 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 32 08:50 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher - magazyn kulturalny odc. 5 09:15 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Tort doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 09:40 Słodki drań 2: W rytmie salsy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 10:02 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 10:30 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 11:00 Babeczki wielkanocne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 11:30 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Merrilees Parker i Simon Rimmer - magazyn kulinarny odc. 66 12:15 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 12:45 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Balonowy piknik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 12:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 29 13:45 Martha 2: Linda Dano - talk show odc. 55 14:30 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Makaron z mistrzem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 32 14:55 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Gęś świąteczna - Michał Ogórek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 15:25 Hell's Kitchen od kuchni - reality show odc. 7 16:15 Smakosze w dziczy: Szkocja - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 16:45 Street Cafe: Wietnam - Ho Shi Minh - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 Wlk. Brytania 2005 17:15 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 17:30 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 17:55 Babeczki wielkanocne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 18:30 Rosemary w akcji: Rosemary w jadłodajni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 18:55 Kogel-mogel - program informacyjny odc. 13 19:05 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 5 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Owocowe szaszłyki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 20:00 Figle: Ben O'Donoghue: Pannacotta z białej czekolady z truskawkami - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/10 20:10 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 17 20:40 Sposób na przyjęcie: Wielkie grillowanie - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 2 21:05 Kolacja z przyjaciółmi: Madhur Jaffrey - reality show odc. 15 21:45 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 22:00 Babeczki wielkanocne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 22:30 Kudłacze na motorach: Dave i Si w Portugalii - magazyn kulinarny 23:30 Diety - ściśle tajne - film dokumentalny wyk. Kanada 2006 00:30 Szef kuchni!: Skok na ser - serial komediowy odc. 4 Wlk. Brytania 1993 01:00 Jamie w szkolnej stołówce: Jak u mamy - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/4 01:50 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 02:20 Wielcy szefowie kuchni: Michel Roux - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 02:45 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 5 03:30 Otwarcie wkrótce: Provence 2 - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 Kanada 2001 03:55 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Indyk a'lla kaczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 04:20 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 04:50 Kogel-mogel - program informacyjny odc. 13 04:55 Słodki drań: Przyjęcie dla dzieci - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 Zone Romantica 06:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 29 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 06:55 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 30 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 07:50 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 31 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 08:45 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 32 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 09:40 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 33 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 10:35 To jest życie - serial odc. 3 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 48 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 12:25 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 49 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 13:30 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 50 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 14:15 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 51 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 15:10 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 52 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 16:00 Kość niezgody - film fabularny reż. Juan Jose Jusid, wyk. Susana Gimenez, Rossy de Palma, Luis Brandoni, Blum Bettiana, Loles Leon Argentyna 1999 18:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 30 19:00 Gotuj z Angelem! - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 20:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 43 21:00 Zaplątani w sieci - serial odc. 1 reż. Nicolas Parodi, Argentyna 2005 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi I - serial odc. 8 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Tamara - film fabularny reż. Gail Harvey, wyk. Katie Boland, Stuart Wilson, Alberta Watson, Kevin Zegers Kanada 2004 01:00 To jest życie - serial odc. 4 Meksyk 2002 01:50 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 115 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 02:40 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 116 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 117 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 118 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:55 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 119 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku